


Say Yes

by nerdwegian



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Secretly a Virgin, Tumblr Prompt, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdwegian/pseuds/nerdwegian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's, there's something I should probably tell you," Phil gets out.</p><p>(Tumblr prompt: Secretly a virgin.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Laura for the beta! <333

"So, um, there's," Phil says, and then loses his voice on a gasp as Clint puts his mouth right over Phil's dick, only the thin fabric of his underwear between them.

"Mhm?" Clint says, mouthing up to the head, enjoying the way Phil's hips are shifting under his hands, unexpectedly restless.

"There's, there's something I should probably tell you," Phil gets out, then moans as Clint takes his mouth just far enough away to peel his underwear down, exposing his hard cock. Immediately licking up the underside, Clint suppresses a laugh at the way it jumps against Phil's abdomen, the way Phil says, "C-Clint," broken and needy and stuttering.

"It's very important, I'm sure," Clint says as he pulls on Phil's boxers to get them all the way off, "but unless I'm gonna catch something by sucking your dick, or you have some sort of hidden sex superpower that I need to know about in order to be able to fuck you, I don't really care, Phil."

"It's, it's," Phil says, and then, much to Clint's surprise, halts him with a hand on his jaw, mouth open over Phil's cockhead and just about to suck him in.

"It's important," Phil says, and when Clint looks up at him, he's got an expression on his face Clint's never seen before. Not unhappy, exactly—but tense, maybe? Nervous?

Frowning, Clint sits back on his heels and maintains eye contact, pretending that Phil's hard dick isn't still right there in front of him, super inviting and begging to be sucked.

"I haven't," Phil starts, then takes a deep breath and tries again. "I haven't actually—done this before."

Clint's eyebrows move upwards. "…with another guy?" he asks. "That's not really a big deal, I mean, if you're nervous, we can go slow, but if you still want this—"

"I want it," Phil says quickly, then adds, "but it's—I don't just mean with another guy." He pauses, then adds, "I mean, I haven't done this with anyone. Sex, that is."

Clint is trying to come up with an appropriate reaction, but he's coming up blank. He can't even react with shock; he's still trying to wrap his mind around what he's hearing. "Um," he says intelligently.

There's a faint blush staining Phil's cheeks, high up on the cheekbone.

"When you say sex, do you mean like, full on anal, because I wasn't gonna go there tonight anyway, I don't have any lube, and," Clint says, and then swiftly closes his mouth as Phil's face just— _falls_. "Oh."

Clint just doesn't understand how that's even possible. This is Phil! Smart, funny, hot, badass Phil! Not to mention that Clint knows he's at least _dated_. "So… nothing at all?" Clint asks. "Ever?"

Phil leans over to pull on his boxers and pants, erection wilting noticeably. "Nevermind, this was a stupid idea," he says, and that jump-starts Clint's brain again.

"Hey, no!" Clint says quickly, putting a hand on Phil's knee to stop him from dressing, but keeping his touch light enough so that Phil can easily flee if that's what he really wants to do. Phil doesn't flee.

"I was just—well, surprised is an understatement," Clint says, making sure to smile as he says it, trying to convey everything he's feeling to Phil with his expression, since words have never been his strong suit.

Phil's lips tighten into a thin, tense line. "I'd imagine you have questions."

"Yeah," Clint agrees, staring at Phil's lips and wanting to kiss them until they relax again, until Phil's mouth falls open and welcomes him in. "Mostly why, and also why now? Why me?"

Phil shrugs. "It just didn't happen. And then it didn't seem important for a while. And then it seemed too…"

He doesn't finish the sentence, but the blush still visible on his skin says it all. Too embarrassing. Too humiliating. Too other-negative-words that Clint doesn't give a shit about. All Clint gives a shit about is that now, for whatever reason, Phil's decided that he wants sex, and he's decided to have that sex with Clint! That is, frankly, kind of mindblowing.

"So I get to…?" Clint asks slyly, looking up at Phil through his lashes, intentionally turning his smile into a smirk.

Phil looks cautiously optimistic and nods. "If you want to." Between his legs, his cock, still at half-mast, twitches just the tiniest bit.

Clint laughs and runs both hands up Phil's sides, before bending down to kiss along the inside of one thigh. "If I want, he says." Clint shakes his head briefly in disbelief, nosing in next to Phil's balls and enjoying the way Phil gasps above him again. "Phil, there's seriously nothing I want more than to be the first person to suck your cock."

When he looks up, Phil's face is even redder, but he's smiling. "Oh," Phil says happily, and then again, when Clint takes him into his mouth, "Oh."

End.


End file.
